Teen Titans Life after Death
by Sparx10
Summary: the marriage of Bruce and WHO? Ronnie's big plan is unveiled as well as a new double twist from Roku's side. Without sight will the team of heroes, guardians and rebels find the shards? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans; Shadows And Creatures Of The Day

Chapter 24: Nearing The End

/A

"It's going to wreck the city!" She cried over the wind and rain.

He began to show his strength in a swift motion of his wrist. Kind of like...

~_No no...not him..._~ She thought to herself. Not the time. Her power made the waves die down a bit. They needed more power. Aqua Lad was as responsible for saving the city as she was as his ally.

"Not...enough...power...!" surely Raven guessed it were only a phase. Something that did not mean to defeat the rise and pull of the sea. She wanted to save and protect the one thing she treasured most. The dragon king found his way to her past the walls she'd carelessly been leaving on autopilot...not smart.

The plague of flame burst through her like tiny lights going out one by one. Her body was unconscious, something had left her as her cloak shouldered the color white. She'd lost her shadow as she fell into the sea.

/

Wake up!-

The already free Calumon was unbound and had separated guardian form and cute fuzz butt to find Rob, and to watch over the Team across states.

Verra was sure that as Robin cradled his skull that his eyes were NOT red and with black irises. "He's not...going to let me go..." croaked the teen. He was not Roku's double this time. He was Grayson!

Cal only whimpered as the shifting one came to sneak up behind them. Rob was still half lost in shock, barely conscious. His fuzzy pal was able to use his crest in the middle of his forehead to blast out at the demon spirit. It's power had come from his other world in this body the guardian had been chosen to keep. The gods were careless. He needed to be stronger. Strong enough to beat his insecurities as a-

"Watch out!" Verra's wolf form shouted through mind spoken tongue. It was true. The shadow of his charge was going berserk. It looked like a mad wraith! Spinning and moaning above poor Richard!

"Kid thinks there is losses...in his future? No?" Shadow chuckled and continued to go all out with the shifter against the fox and wolf.

No! Veravakumu fought when his eyes turned a deadly red. WE WILL TRAIN HIM! THEE SHALL NOT BELONG HERE! YOUR RATH IS OVEER!" With a final exhaust of power energy he flew and shoved Shadow into the dark of his messy open portal. Pitch black with not a color to its face.

The wolf was mad. Made to be the ultimate weapon against the gods. Verra was not really a bad guy, just cursed and before knowing little Rokuro! That player Vee was always in India with family in the spirit world. But Kay ruled over a portion after Verra's mother grew ill from a mysterious cursed sickness. The priestesses' only thought the best would be to banish her, Vera's father's replacement stepped in whom he'd never met till that day. Who was he? Was he European? East Asian? Who was this intruding man of mysterious fate? Young teen Verra left to train in the mountain of his birthplace. But that is another story.

Later he encountered Roku the masked beggar at a procession, was cursed with prophetic codes, and turned demon spirit only to be shown mercy by Tara. Goddess mother of all.

"He's more than a student..he's a kid pal! I _can_ do this!" Vee collapsed back into his human form Takahara.

Kay was not present. How could he be?

Cal only showed as soon as he was to help Rob. His eyes still did remain blood red.

"What a-

"Shush...we'll fix it..." Disgruntled Calumon only climbed over onto Robin's lap. "I'm sorry..." whispered Dick.

/

Veronica just had to show! Only, in the wrong _room?_A co worker was flirting with another. It was king dragon himself in suit and tie. He was nonchalant as his spell stuck to her, steeling a wisp of life between teeth.

She froze with each thought of destruction. ~_No,no! He'll ruin my big chance_-

"Miss Ferguson! _So_ nice to finally see a familiar, em...face around."

"Too cooped up?" She wondered with a small cringe of a grin. "_What of Pippie!"_ She hissed now as she pulled him to her ear. Still his chuckle made her brush him off, pushing him away.

"I heard of an escaping Red. He's not been a good little thief...in fact...he harbors my son's Rokou...as of last night...

"Oh." She blinked at the set info. Clearing her throat she nodded back.

"Follow me, do not attract attention. Bruce Wayne could be-

"Takahara? Mister Shoji!" Very swiftly the demon king left her side. There was a new guest...in his wake of the afternoon on this, world.

His assistant or rather Takahara's had come from the lab and later from the meeting hall."Mister Takahara! You should be, resting...?"

He'd taken the look of the Scientist when she'd not been looking. "Show off..." thought Ronnie with a grunt.

Candace from Shoji's division in America gulped. She looked at his leg that had needed possibly stitches. When in fact it had...

"You...

"I healed up. Must run in the family! Don't we have a presentation to be..." he trailed off then to the assistant. Her jaw was from her mouth to the floor. "Hello? Candace? Are we ready to go?-

Ronnie could see her negative doubt of energy vibrating from Roku's alarming amount of energy. She was a goner. She and that kitten.

/B

Bebeep!

The alarming ring from Bb's communication device woke him up and left Tara grunting from the fall onto the grass.

"How, long wass I asleeep?" he rubbed his eyes not noticing Tara had been brushing off her pants. Her boots were put back on each foot. The city was not quiet. Her senses fumed. The old friends had been lying in the shade under an old tree that Tara prized as a good feeling of happiness. The park patrons were all standing as if...an earthquake!-

"Beast Boy! Gar? Get up!" Her voice went through one ear until her words boomed in past his eardrums.

"I'M UP!" She was looking pretty distraught as the sky began to clear. "No..." She grumbled to herself.

"What's up...Wha?" The ground shook. It was...an earthquake? He placed his feet back onto the grassy floor.

"Was that-

"Trouble." She's already strapped on her goggles. It was time to defend the city. Tara was gonna fight!

BEEP!

"The communicator?" Beast Boy heard it to. The ring was silenced when the device snapped to life.

"Hey, what's up?-

"Get back to Titans' tower pronto. We have a code red situation. A major melt down in the bay is being taken care of. Thank goodness for Aqua Lad.." Cy sighed at this only barely.

"I have to bring Tara, she's better and she wants to help-

"It's true. Wiz Greg's been teaching me! I have my powers back." She bit her lip waiting for an answer.

Kay nod to Cyborg who came back to full screen. "Make sure that everyone's safe. Then get here as soon as possible." Cy was worried. There must have been a wave of pressure over the matter. But helping the others was more than a job. It was a responsibility. They could do it.

"Cyborg, Out."

The screen went blank. The two teens at least were still connected for the moment.

/

"What if Nina isn't going to wake up? She wasn't doing anything wrong!"Kay planted his fist into a metallic table of the investigations room. The large computer did not respond. Yet he was there with another. To think only a few months ago he had been the one to be interrogated by goddess mother Isis! How strange that he'd been left to see to Priscilla Dear Heart away.

"Who are you really, Miss P.D? You'd better be ready to talk after-

She sung away her troubles in a hum. Dulling out the sounds, she then spoke."Why are you so tense? The girl is purely science not, magical in any way. I was inside the mind of her creator. Maya hasn't told you the half of this. True True." She chirped to the guardian under watch by the gods.

The fox guardian half prince only shook his head with a no.

"She's more human than any figuration I have ever witnessed!" His tone was smooth and a bit quick. Here was the spirit of woodland fairy tales. And here was the gods' one worry against them. Besides, Legendary Malchior, Veravakumu and Prince Rokuro as the past life of Richard's.

"I would gladly hand her over to you..."she faced the guardian with a wicked grin over her face. "But that would be against the rules..."

"What are your rules?" He questioned the flora and fauna spirit of the wood. "Why will you not do as we ask? She must tell us the truth; not you!"

She seethed and looked in the direction of her floating fingertips. Unbeknownst to the few the computer wasn't stupid. It was still a big part of Ronnie's viral payback. She watched as the girl in the soft fluffy dress and the boy in the white jacket disagreed on every thing. Everything was set into motion. Set to the right temperature and ready to go into the fire.

/

Raven could not speak or stand as she'd been bed ridden for almost two days! Now she knew what a target must have felt like all over again. Robin's vision of the room around him inhabited her dreams. Their link was a never ending chain of thoughts, memories, and hopes and dreams. Who would want to go after-

The dream world stopped processing throughout her mind. A memory came into view. He was in some populated area and it looked like a lot of fun for...

"Dick?" This was his past she'd never contacted, through him to reach before! She stood in the outer conscious as the subconscious took hold. It was possibly after the circus act on the high wire. The Flying Graysons were out and enjoying the night air.

A terribly cute, strong young Grayson boy was jumping up and down to get a chance to show his parents around. But then he was lost in a crowd. After his mother had gone to talk to one of the performers with her husband watching Little Richard, the growing sounds began to block his connection to the two.

~_Come, away_~ A voice was calling him through telepathy towards a tent in the middle of the grounds. "A fortune teller?" The seven year old was curious but cautioned against it. The woman's voice called again. She was grwing louder with each sound.

As if projecting the sound all around him now.

His eyes grew frightened, she was right across from the ticket booth! Why not just tell her?-

~_Come AWAY_!~

His heart. Raven could feel her sweat boil, it was a timeless paranoia. He was in danger.

"I-I-

"AWAYYY! HEEEHEEHEEE!" Everything went into a void. A trap.

"Dick!" Raven tried to grasp his arm, t did little to save him from the cursed world. He was engulfed in misery all over again...but it wasn't the woman across from him. It was something else. She saw, a spirit.

/

"Huh!" She gasped to quiet and to wake with sweat rolling down her cheek. Roku was messing with her, toying with fake memories. That had to be it. But it was so real...

She hugged her arms to her chest. As she tried to get out of bed, her inner voice spoke.

~_FALL_~

And she took to the floor just from that thought. Her back ached as she tried to climb up onto the bed once she cried softly;

"What's going-

CRASH! As the bed toppled off onto its side she fell back into shock. Someone tipped her hospital bed!

"Raven?"

It was Cyborg in the flesh. Starfire also, yet she seemed to be clearly clean in aura. Cyborg had blue around his with a hint of an orange ring.

"What has happened? Are you alright friend Raven? We heard the calamitous racket outside."

"Just..."she gasped in better air. Just, catching my fall." She gasped and then sighed to her friends. "It tipped." She pointed to the bed as Star helped her up. "I was only trying to stand and then this happened. Only no one was here but me.

Cy was busy checking for defects over the bottom of the bed's main structure. Everything's clean and rust no where to be found. A bolt was loose but the bed, tipped. That was very suspicious.

"Do not worry, you are safe now"; star smiled though a fear of it perhaps being Rokuro's darker side. That worry soon flourished and made her leave the room moments later after the debilitating incident.

"Where is Robin..."she groaned. "Friend Richard would know who to punish for their misdoings!-

"_What?_" The dragon son coughed on her level. Why did his breath look like smoke?

"You know his _name_? How? He isn't allowed to have his own-

Connections..."he grunted after being pounded into the wall. "This iiss a bad time...I'll call back later-

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TELL THEM!" She knew Richard was in a far place across time so. This wouldn't work if she remembered...he thought to himself in deep contemplation; "Rokou has Robbie, where is dragon lady-

"HNAAA!" She fired a bolt in to his face but he was quick to dodge the passing star laser tazer.

"You know right? So just forget him! Find someone better... The freakish double that looked as an older Richard Grayson might, smirked. She held her hand ready into a fist and fired almost too close this time! Boy, was she fast.

Heh...besides, that kid is nothing but a-

"DONT SAY ANYTHING! Release him from the spell, we want our Robin back-

The dragon son only cleared his throat and continued.

"Don't you mean, your bird? He quizzed. "He's had too much freedom. Not enough divine punishment...he's done this to himself. And look where it got him. Karma...

"What? Why would-

"Shh...he's long gone OK? The demon doppelganger only hissed through his lips. He couldn't deal with her now, too much to plot. Too many people to subdue into darkness. Starfire lowered her hands off of the delinquent's shoulders. She wiped her face to stop her emotions from tumbling forth. It hadn't helped. "Why are you-

"Sheesh! Ever heard of breaking up? It's too easy...wha? You crying, girlie?" this was too easy.

"Monster! Y-you do not sympathize with heroes...you are a - a monster!" she wept bitter as crushed brown and falling tree leaves. As if she'd stuck them into her mouth to chew. He stood by the door way to the room across from her own.

Sorry I can't stay. Hope you consider my offer, I've seen em all. Guy's minds are easy to-

"Huh? NONO!" The doppelganger had a secret, he could transform between sexes as if they were one and the same. She felt the clothing around her grow heavier. And her mask still very much was useful but...this body! Starfire's mouth fell open with a snap. Her eyes shut hardest and she let out a scream!

Backing into a corner she tried to fly but had trouble standing."You- you are a-

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

"Rokuuuuuuu!" she glared at the sky. This was a new form of petty Rokou, not just light and dark but male and...

"GAAAHH!" She kicked over a waste basket and stomped away down to the dragon's portal.

/

this is short to add in a new story! so, dun-dun-dadaa! Chapter 24 will be my last to end this one! See the rest on the same place! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans; Life After Death,

Chapter: Evening Scare

A/

The padding footsteps of the guardians' only silenced as they left the comfort of the darkened hallway.

"Finally! Hurry, we have to find Bruce-

"I know..."Cal could not transform back as it had been painful enough to try. Before the dragon's shadows had been bold enough to swarm around poor Richard, now they were swatting at a web shaped miasma that clung to their shoulders. It had them barely, Verra was now Shoji and Cal remained a poof ball companion.

~But...there's no where to go,~ Vee worried to himself. His breathes rapid from running and swatting the darkness. "He's surrounded us, he'll stop at nothing to expose the dark..."

/

Robin's detective vibes picked up scenes from the latest battle. The war in his head raged on. Rokuro's dark princeliness startled him in his solitude.

"In your stupor once more I see?" It frowned with the airs of a lost soul upon its form, now to haunt Dick relentless. Never letting go.

"What if I were to tell you the story of your guardians. If you comply to this I may have a way for you to return to your...peace."

Cryptic as ever he swung a large staff of the dragon- though it looked more like a long sword in to face of the muggy eyed Grayson. It dipped to stop in front of his nose. Yes, he was floating in his spirit form as he'd done with Rokou the kid semi demon. Though this wasn't the least of his troubles; he wore only a red and green out fit...Robin's uniform?

Shaking his head free, past confusion emitting in his only gaze he stared up to face the also levitating Rokuro. His thoughts muddled and a glimmer of hope dashed to threads, he realized that anything magical was never simply 'put out.'

There was a catch and a price of sacrifice of ones self...Raven had shown that as the youngest form he'd ever see of her towards the world's end.

"There must be a reason! Why are you hurting everyone, why are you doing this!" He called to the light of fiery proportions standing with a blade to his lips now.

"You fret over such little feeling!" The response was as if he were stressing over an impatient person mirroring himself. Impatient. The demonic teen sighed.

"I want you as my Vessel, simply. And I will not stand for intolerance from a broken hero-

"Broken...you did this...i am not weak!" He faced the place the blade and like magic, a force pushed it away.

"Aand that is why I need you! You, are amazingly similar to him. To, me! We are brothers you and I. Who would not love the ability to control it. All of that power to use to secure your realms- no, all world's peace!..."

"I, don't need to control other lives! You just want that power. I said before you don't want to mess with us-

"Ha!" Cackled the demon son. "Us? Do you even know who you speak of?"

He laughed again. Mocking the boy hero.

"The guardians have done nothing but wrong the spirits. They were abandoned then let to spy and coerce with the heroes you call stronger. That's right. "His tone began to crack towards informality.

"They were wronging you since the day they came. The gods are vain! They are soul-stealing as much as the daemon you call evil! They wouldn't hesitate to bringing anyone down. Even if it means wiping them clear from the face of the planet!"

Robin let out a growl. "Why do you hate them? What did...I ever do to them?-

"Your, master tried to destroy all human life." Was all Rokuro's dark half said. Leaving the teen across from him dumbfounded.

Richard shook his head. "He was never my lord to begin with!" Leaping from the grip of the red clouds of fire. He flew to smack the blade away from the prince outcast. Then finding that the space in which they stood now looked very different. It was an old warehouse with lights flickering with energy left to spare for perhaps, twelve...eleven...

He counted the feared violent outbursts that came with each strike. Until the lights dimmed to nothing but a zzap left.

He could see as if he were driving in the snow with eyes as headlights! His vision blurred and he was starting to run full speed after the villain. Dragon vision?

/AA

Richard's arms and legs flailed in the grip of the guardian's. As if our favorite hero were running away Cal plopped over to wrestle past the kicks of the teen. "Agh!" Cal saw the ex Titan's eyes readily pop open. They were still red.

"Dick! It's Vee And Cal! Your pals...! What is-

Shoji didn't get to finish. Richard's speed made him unstoppable as he rushed by them in a flash of light.

/

The meeting being over made Bruce think only of his plans. As Ronnie began to talk when she'd found him her thoughts were concealed to the whereabouts of Dickie...

Roku had never met Bruce until now. That and Ronnie had been on Wayne's case for a long time...since Richard's appearance.

Raven Roth at last knew the truth. These were what would name her as perpetrator. She was innocent now, but lady goddess Hel had explained the future to the lord and lady bat. There would be a loss, yet whose...

That perplexed her; yet she brushed it aside as soon as a gasp- more than one rung out.

A boy was collapsed or collapsing off to the side of the hall. "Dick?" Ronnie tried to rush over seeming concerned only to see the mark in his eyes as proof of his current state.

/

Shoji could call from the other end of the room, but the next guest made his hair stand on end.

He was silenced when he saw who that was.

Roku in the open!

/B

"I'm sorry, I got to you as soon as I'd seen it with my own eyes. Is he going to be alright?"

Dick sat up but what came from his lips was only ash. Dryness he'd never witnessed before.

"He's lost his voice, seems to me. Or at least..."

"Right..." Bruce looked away from Veronica and into the eyes of his new ally. He was caught in a web. Robin cried in the teen's mind to fight the feeling of voiceless sorrow. It felt like he would...disappear...!

_Smack_!~

Bruce fell over onto his side. "Richard! What in the world? He was only trying to help-

He wanted to exclaim his rage and desperation to the older men and lady fear collector.

He wanted to say;

~_NO, he's lying and the Titans are trying to throw this guy behind bars! She's_-

"That's enough, Dick. We're going back home-

He mind-spoke for the first time in a long while. ~NO!~

Robin shook and shook his head as to say he would not follow. He was sure this was also the effects from the demonic aura overshadowing him before. This new eye color turned to the look of bloodshot tired eyes.

"Dear me, your eyes...are bloodshot!" Ronnie gasped due to the fake voice she portrayed. 'Brucie' had to see she was on his side.

"What happened? Whats going on here Richard-

Dick froze as he turned to shoot the mentor he'd known forever a cold, steely glare.

~_Roku, it was the guy standing right next to you!_~ he spoke through thought. Hoping it would reach Verra, but he was already gone from sight. ~_I...we trusted him!_~ His mind fumed. Hoping that would reach someone too!

"Come on, we'll talk when we get home. Veronica has the keys."

Bruce stood up wincing as he tried to shake hands with the other gentleman. Roku smiled grateful that he had not been the target. Yet. The shook hands all right...that made Richard want to leap in to stop his old teacher from making the biggest mistake of his life! Bruce didn't see while only Dick could as Ronnie grasped him and brought her chin to his ear.

"No trouble, no trouble at all!" He chuckled as the two man and lady

"See how much trouble you bring them, him? I'm just giving your pops a taste of what it feels like to be sane...Don't. Ruin. It."

Shuddering off her hand away from his arm he frowned to her.

~_He's not going to be defeated by someone like you. He's to_-

"Blind little boy. He's blind as a bat..."

/

Tara looked up just as the evening sky over head began to turn to night..

All seemed well here but, Bb was not as laid back as usual. After he had healed the injured and contacted the mayor with Cy...they still kept everyone in the dark. Saying that the heroes could handle it. Not to fear the unexpected, blah blah blah.

She sighed and hoped Raven's Roku curse could be broken by the kid wizard and Wiz himself. Malchior trudged out of the lab where he'd set up beakers and vials to toy with in his quest for eternal light. Now he was trapped in the cryptic lesson his blood father had left in place of magical curses. Magic used on Raven when the two had clashed in the sky that afternoon.

She was slowly recovering, but the curse needed to be in containment. It was tough stuff! The curse was like a dream fever bringing all sorts of guessing games into play. First Robin as a child in the circus. Then the Tamaranean child as Arianna. The dragon lady? There was no such...

~TELL THEM THAT THEY SHOULD BE HERE! NOT, A SPY!~ There were more problems in this tower than in the heavenly kingdom among the stars. Mal's pal Kay was dealing with a miss to find out the second clue to this, riddle./

Miss, Dear Heart only guessed that they were trying to buy some time.

That could not be purchased... Why would guardians be working alone?

"You did something horrid. I can see complacent thought in your eyes and heart. No matter, I will assist you for I have a bone to pick with that traitor Roku as well..." Dark words soon followed.

"Malchior is your friend? As well as the guardian spy Veravakumu? Right?" The lady asked while the seated fuming Kay repeated his words aloud. "A spy you are as well! Verra is my own flesh and blood! Getting this far would never have been easiest to begin with. Had it not been for him-

"He hides a dark secret..."with pursed lips the girl continued. "Tameran's leader is also leader of the dragon kin of yonder valley. Closest to heart as she'll recall will be he! Robin, as you say is symbolic to the birth of a god's wrath;, the coming of a new day and time."

"He's innocent in all this..."whispered the guardian to himself. "He never...

That day...when he'd wished out of frustration to be alone...did that bring misfortune? The fall of earth as the were well aware? "He's-

"He's going to crack, Roku will have his power source to rid all humans from the cycle of life as we know it!-

He was quiet. Mal had appeared from across the hall. Waiting for the right moment to voice his words to these...quiet folk.

"Richard will not allow it. Hakuro, the light he became in the kingdom of shadows...of Madame Lizzette...was a place once known far and wide. Why he chose to save instead of go against us, that was his own will's voice!"

Now they were sitting, waiting for a voice...this had to mean it was here and ready. A hero- heroes! To fight the dragon at last, after many centuries of dark clouds. A voice was heard. And It's name was Teen Titans' leader, Richard Grayson. He would lead the way to sunlight over the valley...At last.

/B

She turned into a preppy, raven headed, messy looking, snub nosed little...GUHHH!

Her mean streak was dissipating as Rokuro's counterpart. And it .! She picked up a hairbrush from the prince's old room and sent it flying off the balcony. Temper tantrum...GREAT!

_WHO_ THE HELL AM I! The mirror reflecting her features were off by a mile. She wanted to crush it with her fist. But gave in as she held back and sighed while trying not to choke on her own tears.

Sitting on a bed of red and black was all she could do. Next to her was a party gown for the ball in honor of Wayne's new wife! Ronnie had been cool this whole time till he came back from the dead.

Why couldn't the prince have not been so annoying, he was a dreadful little tyrant...because of that that is what Roku honored the most. What did the cat mean by sharing a room with the filth Slade the robot...ugh.

She shook her teary eyes and stepped off over to the closet. "I'll run away. He never had a girl assassin in the first place! Yeah, and you know what else?-

"What?"

She jumped and sat back down or rather fell back to the floor. Gathering her costume and the Red X mask from the feather bed she frowned with a snort.

Regis only sighed. "I am a part of your Master and all who oppose him shall-

"Pay- I know...that's why i'm going somewhere far far away." she said up to the doc and turned her nose up.

"Oh? And little princess..where might you be 'shoving off' to? Some place where you will be cared for and taken to heart all your problems? You are in no shape..he- rather I let you free-

"YOU?"

She stomped over without the grace she was supposed to possess and decked him in the jaw. Square in the teeth.

"Of all the servants and dungeon_-_eers, you? Even I think you are lying! Liar liar-

She grinned with a clap of her palms together and sighed in her stressed form; "GIVE IT UP DOG! You'll never out match the mistr-

She pulled her gloved hand to her lips and grew silent. "I-i-I-..."

"Me...But I'm not a women with no more than...I'm a guy!" She sputtered to the mad doc. "You brought this to your own self. He said hopeless she listen. "Don't look at me. I'm only following orders?"

She turned before the bed and grasped the dress in her hands. "When will I be returned to that form...I'm little more than a tool to you.."she asked this sadly as the dress was pressed to her chest she began to cry.

"Turn me back! When the night ends...i will finally have the prince hand package delivered..."she wept no more as the tears stopped falling fast. "To my lord's own castle front door!" She furiously threw off her boots and belt, knowing that he would leave her to change by the beginning of night's time.

/C

"So...You are Veronica's brother? And this...then this Is a surprise! Meeting you in Gotham, that is.."

"I am sure you will not believe the trouble to come my way trying to locate this city's coordinates!" He laughed to the man across the table of the large restaurant. Dick thought he would gag! He and Ronnie were across from one another glaring down one another and awaiting a next move...

"So. How have things been for you? Where are you staying In Gotham?"

The food had not been delivered yet. And that was making Dick even more anxious to leave. He was trapped and Veronica wasn't taking time to let him stand up and DO anything! She wanted the likable fellow to get to know the demon king as much as possible. That and she'd take both man and Boy's souls...How could things get better? Oh! And to top it all off he'd been spelled by someone...who still was sitting at the table. Even as he wondered what was to be during the wedding ceremony...WHY?

He mentally slapped himself silly. NO WAY was BRUCE, MARR...marrying...her...! ~What's the matter baby?~ She cooed to the boy with the mind spoken words she had to give. ~Given in? Want mommy to feed you something...check this.~ She pointed to the necklace she wore around her neck.

She leaned back improperly and crossed her knees. "This is my key..." she smirked as the child gaped.

It was his shard! The one biggest rock he'd been looking and searching everywhere for!

~Give it to me. Now-

"Ah-ah-ahh." She sung talking over the two other men. "You play the game. First you do this...isn't it what you've always wanted? You said so yourself when VeeVee came to town...?"

His mind's voice croaked to her.~_No!_ I never!-

"YOU. _DID_..." was her only reply.

He straightened his back pushing in his chair quietly. So did she for the food had arrived.

His forehead was partial covered in sweat. Bruce looked over stooping the conversation with an upward palm.

"D-

Dick? Richard? Are you ok? You've been wound up since...-

He started to breath unevenly. His palms were covered in the mark, the rest in a long sleeved tee. His palms! They couldn't know! They shouldn't!

He darted under the table and to the floor trying to find a way to leave this accursed place. Just until he could recite the spell he'd memorized from the written text his counterpart had given him.

The people were shockingly blurred around him. He was running farther than he'd ever gone in his life.

Running...Running...

"TAXIII!" His call almost sounded painful. His mouth undid its lock as the zip of seams undid themselves and he rejoiced at the feeling of a croak.

It pulled up. He'd go down to the easiest walk and make his way to Al and tell him everything! The whole crazy thing! The real him and his fate...!

He felt like he'd been on a rampage across the country. Like a zilla monster...NONONO... Alfred first then help...

No talk about dragons...He rocked himself back and forth with his head in his hands...he hadn't said anything to his friends...but...he wished now that he were all alone...covered in the shadow of the night.

/

So Allie is in the spirit kingdom going after Roku. But guess what? She's not going to fight him but-

Also...Richard's fate lies in the threads the ladies of time hold. Will he escape his dreamland to reality in time to stop Bruce from his own mistakes? And Rokou is she and he? Or it...hmm...

The teens will appear when I say so, so...good evening and I hope to get some reviews and comments from you all! Good night!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans; Life After Death.

Chapter 3;Perplexing and Vexing

A/

Bruce had called Dick's cell a thousand times before Alfred picked up the phone by Richard's bedside table. Hello?-

"Master Bruce? No, I'm sorry...Master Dick is settling in for the night-

Seems to me like you two need to discuss further plans. What do you mean Veronica should be involved? This is between you and Master Richard! Well alright, I'll see you both when you return home...good evening indeed." With that he shut the connection off. Poor child didn't look well at all...was this from the virus from autumn months?

Alfred sighed and began to pull a blanket out from the trunk at the foot of Dick's bed. The old butler was almost like another caretaker since the young man was able to cope after losing his parents.

His concerns though deepened as he massaged his temples. The large comforter fell over young Grayson as he breathed deeply into the feather pillow; slumped onto his stomach with his arms hiding his tears. At this rate if Richard did any more things to upset his partner and friend...Bruce would aim to make things change in both their lives. Al had a bad feeling that he was sure Ronnie or Veronica and Dick could only hope to get to know one another better...could the two really learn to be better to one another from their actions? Right now Veronica was not the only worry- the wedding was weeks away!

/

"I know who's behind the sorceress's fall." Priscilla

managed with a huff. Her sandals shifted from her tiny ankles. That and she still would not release Maya at all.

~_Told you I could talk her into it...now we wait._~

Kay only cleared his throat to clear the air of any suspicious behavior. Raven was sure the bed had been tilted over by an uninvited guest.

"The goddesses Light And Dark informed the council of a gruesome looking figure escaping the darkest of our holding cells. Our prisons and pits don't seem to work very much against Roku's sorcery. Someone, I am guessing a lackey escaped due to a breach in space time..."

The guardian Verra walked in with a face as blank as a sheet of paper. He was unable to take to his other form and leave this one behind. "I...he's not safe...we have to go there...I'm sorry Dick..."

He mumbled to himself, Vee had only gone to get help...yet he'd left the former boy wonder in Roku's clutches. What could he say to him now? I'm sorry? He wouldn't get the picture! He slumped into a seat by the island in the kitchen.

Veravakumu? Why aren't you and my other form with Richard? He's still in danger-

Kay slammed his hand into the table in the same room and snarled. "Why aren't you with him? Where is he!-

Vee grunted from the wound returning; from before in his lab he'd lost the sensation of stings, now... It still felt like another scar. Starfire pulled up a chair to sit by the cat fox demi god.

She asked with her hands in tiny fists."_Please_. Have you any luck finding Richard or Robin?" She seemed to be using the names as a way to not forget his true identity.

"He's..."

~_Don't tell them! They'll blame it all on your actions for sure_!~ his inner voice fell to a whisper. The teens would, but it was truth. He had no other choice here.

"I let him get away. Dick is alive in Gotham, I can only tell you that. He's safe but Roku-

He gulped with a swallow. "Roku remains on earth. He's here to ensnare the groom to be...Bruce Wayne. Robin's mentor and teacher...i-i can't tell you anymore- Her wrath will be terrifically unjust. You must befriend the groom-

"We know, Bb entered as he and Tara had gone separate ways. He needed to stay up for the celebrations of the new couple. She was in need of a good nights sleep. B went over to the computer to log into some site from Gotham Times. The picture was that of a couple with the press breathing down their necks as they left the airport...they were covered in fall attire and she wore sunglasses to hide her eyes. "Bruce Wayne is having a party in honor of the new to be Mrs .Wayne...

"And who could he be wedding?" Asked Raven suspiciously. She crossed he arms looking over to Verra again. His voice cracked a bit as he explained. "Veronica Ferguson..."he sighed.

/B

"DUDE! Dick's been sayin' he was with Wayne since we opened his memory suitcase thingy! He is the Batman? Wayne, ya know!" Beast Boy caught his breath as he gasped to a halt.

.Cy bopped his Bud on the shoulder. "We've met him before remember? He protected Robin when Slade let him go...by the way... Where is Rini?" Cy scratched his cyber tech head and frowned.

"She was with..." Raven began then stopped. She head for the door when she finally remembered whom it was that Rini had taken to.

"Will?"

She got out her comm unit and watched as it sprung to life. With a click she was face to face with Mumbo the Magician...

He squealed to her aloud"HEHEHE! Sorry, but the kids aren't in right now, could you-

"No! Where are they Mumbo? You better not hurt them or I'll- Her head spun and her teeth ached while he told her of his plan to ruin the team. Permanently.

"Thanks to my little buddy, and company i've got the power to destroy all of you! Think of the millions I'll make when the ransom goes as planned...heehaw.

Raven gaped as she noticed a line of red around him."You aren't yourself, creep. This aura-

"Aura shmaura! I'm going to be rich!" he sung as if this were a game! Raven contacted the teens by her telekinetic mind power. Hoping that she would not be late to save the children she'd sworn to watch over.

_Meet me downtown. We've got a performance to crash..._

/B

Bb bounced into the sofa and looked dazed as he stood back up. "Whoa! Raven was...just talking to me! I heard her...She-

Cy stood up and growled to himself "She's in trouble... " He spoke to the others "We haven't seen her since she ran out on us."

"I also heard a familiar voice inside as well." Starfire chirped as she too fired up and rushed to the car in the garage area of the base. Cy was driving, she was flying...late at night they'd show up in Gotham uninvited.

/

"Mumboooo! You bumbling idiot! We aren't the targe-

Mumbo lowered the ropes above the stage. He was mad that Mumbo, and the aura power that surged through him still looked a tad bit darker than before..."Quiet you...! You aren't just a twerp are ya' kid?" He'd already tried reasoning with the loonie. But Slade knew he'd only make things worse with a twelve year old's brain.

"Oh gosh, Will!" Rini kicked the mad one away with her Sailor magic. "What do we do now!"

"I..."As he was about to give in the terminator in him suddenly remembered something...

"Rini, In my pocket- since they were back to back; There is a blade, I'm deeply sorry but the me you see after this you cannot see again-

~_WHAT?~_

Rini wanted to see the tween again! They were friends now! Earlier that day they had ridden bikes and flown a kite in the park, even Rini was able to show off her magic to Mumbo when she'd tapped into her old power. The new one had given her the appearance of a goddess mini. With raiment blowing off her shoulders and short bob hair to fight without bangs in her way! Her shoes were like...slippers with hard bottoms. And lastly a dress without sleeved ends and a staff of love and honesty to go through battle with her. If only she'd won the battle that was...

"HAHAHAHAHA! You wont be be laughing, or crying...you'll be cheering just for me! Now, when I lower the rope you'll both...Disappear! And when that happens our guest in the front row...THOSE dreaded Titans!" He mocked as he said that. "Will fall to their doom in the same game you'll partake in! HAHAHA!" he laughed with tears in his eyes.

"You never doubted me for a second mama! I'm gonna be a star! Sniff."

"Not so fast Mumbo! You're act is just about finished."

Bumbling psycho brain Mumbo flashed a grin to his first partaker.

He stepped over to her to seat the sorceress Raven in a row."So...you arrived just in the nick of time, gothie? Well, enjoy the show-

"She began to spell her own magical power but Mumbo's rented funny magic was stronger! "Azarath-

"Nah ah ah! You can't use your powers here? This is a performance! Sit sit-

She did as if by some evil hex. Her arms were being held behind her seat by tendrils of dark evil energy. As she tried to struggle the things wound tighter around her arms and torso.

"I'm not letting you get away with this, you are being con- Her gasp turned to a low growl. She was mad now.

He used his flapping fingers to mouth her words with mimicry "Blah blah! Now, let the show go on!"

It was huge. A giant vortex roared over their heads as The Amazing Mumbo started to use his new power against the sorceress.

He asked over the dark presence in the air;"Ever seen a real a real live Dino? MUMBO JUMBO!" His call was louder than Raven's plea. He made the vortex spit out a shape shifter with a clown act going.

"No...no...you have to stop! At this rate your show will-

"SILENCE! Sit back enjoy the show, or else..." he did sound serious about letting his victims fly high into the spilled over time energy. But that new smirk of his scared Rae into listening. She had to save them...oh, but what if they didn't make it!

/

Hours later that night...

"I have to run away...yeah, I'll go back to the... and find someplace...start over..." His voice shook as he tossed clothing and utensils from his dresser into a large suitcase. "Then no one will ever find me or bother me..." his mouth turned to a frown as he wiped back what seemed like dozens of tears. ~I...I'm no hero! I'm just losing everything I love...~ he sniffled and continued to pack."They can't be saved because Robin won't be there when they open that door..."

He shuffled the case off the bed to the hard floor and sighed with a croak. "Was there any doubt? Where were you when she came into the picture..."

SMASH!

The book case fell from the wall as it covered over the kid's once favorite reading materials.

"Where were you when I became a monster!-

The mirror; an antique from earlier times spent in the manor shattered to the hard wooden flooring.

CRRACK..!

The window pane was smashed as well as Dick planted his fist into the lower wall underneath it.

"Well...not any more!" He heaved as a backpack was lifted over his shoulder and the suit case full of his wanted belongings was planted near the door by arms built like steel. It was time to depart- leaving Gotham, Jump California and the heroes of earth time and space long forgotten.

Taking one last look at the disheveled place that had once been his safe haven and his comfort; the lights shut off, the door slowly shut behind him as he sneaked out the back to find his new home.

Leaving the old one far from his mind's eye and constantly dowsed in the shadows.

/

Bruce had told the nice older gent of his dilemma; that Dick was as important as any person he cared for. Only best in his own special way.

Ronnie decided to tag along. Acting as if she'd lost a runaway chi-

A shocking image of rain over a hillside and a train waiting for its departure made Veronica Ferguson seem paler than the average China doll.

Though part of her was European, Roku remained king over every continent in spirit. He would know this already...the boy was going to-

"Miss, Ferguson?" The gent or, Roku helped her to regain consciousness. How befitting for a ruler of evil...

"I'm...alright, Bruce Dear. We should go back to the Manor! I think Dick is going to be close by!-

She knew telling the truth would buy her some time, but Roku would also cut her life span by a few threads. Even if she did the Billion dollar dolly would still be clueless as to what she were really after!

~Insignificant he may be, yet that would only cause Richard to be plagued by this blame. He knows who you are. You would go free. He would be left alone for how long.~

Roku had said this would come to pass. Trust was what kept the bat and company in line. What if the thread should break...then who would believe in a lying traitor who had little in this life's future.

Bruce frowned then helped his fiance out to the walk outside of the restaurant."You may be right, let's go. I'll call a cab."

They hopped in the seat and sped as quickly as the driver could go back to the Wayne Family Manor.

Meanwhile...

/

Alfred had been washing and tidying up the house right after the two had talked...barely! Here he was eating supper alone and poor Dick must have had his heart broken by this whole mess! What exactly could he be doing up there? Being in your room was OK. But speaking the truth never hurt at all one bit. Why did he seem so eager-

"Could it be?" Alfred Pennyworth climbed those steps just to see an old friend. Someone who needed him most of all was possibly brooding over his rotten luck. Miss Veronica had done nothing to show him harm! This was all just a mis-

"Master Dick, if you wouldn't mind opening the door so we could talk? I'm getting the feeling that you don't like Miss Ferguson very much...but sometimes change is needed. Do you understand?...

No one answered as if he were talking to himself in a mirror! The door was knocked on again only to find that the lock did not work. The door slowly swung open.

"Dick...? Master Ri-

Oh my!" As Alfred entered the room his eyes focused on the sight only so that it sunk in for a few brief seconds. He swept himself over to the open window and searched high and low as he peered out hoping for an answer from the fog and gray sky.

He swung back to the steps with a whoosh and his speed increased with each step.

"Master Dick! Richard! Where are you! Please, this had better not be a joke or Master Bruce will-

"Al?"

The old butler swerved around to find that they had let themselves in. He thought he would have a heart attack!

Instead he came to and faked a grin and led them to the hallway. The two to be wed soon looked over towards the back door once they had passed the kitchen.

Alfred darling! Something has happened! Richard has gone missing-

"Ooohhhhhhh wh_yyyyy_...don't you let me take your coats! You look as if you've run a marathon-

"In a way we have." Bruce interrupted them. "Have by _any_ chance have you seen him around Alfred.?.."

They both needed the truth. He could not search from the teenager by himself. He had to trust the couple. For Richard's sake!

"….Follow me..."he said sullenly with his head hanging down in front of them.

/

When Ronnie was sure that the prediction was true she turned to her so called beloved.

"What are-

"It's alright..." Bruce hushed."We will find him."

"I'm not so certain that-

When the lights to Dick's room flashed on they gasped in horror at the scene. 

Ronnie and Alfred acted differently after the shock wave had passed.

She needed to go lay down in the living area. Really, she needed to contact great all mighty dragon breath.

And the son and cronie girl.

/

Bruce didn't look at all like he wanted to watch any more of the cracking of the window glass. Just as the last piece shattered to the ground he spoke.

"I need you to go help out Veronica." He said in a low sounding growl.

"And what will you do Master Bruce?" The old Brit asked. Questioning the man who had been left in his care all these years, he then nod.

"I'll try to see to everything while you are away sir."

"I won't be long." Bruce solemnly replied as he head for the cave. I pray you're safe, and hope I'm not too late..."

/

Run away Grayson...hmm, to be expected of the expectee. But what about Raven, the Titans and Rokou and Alice? Kay can't do this alone. Verra is in a pickle too! Find out in my next chapter;

you'll just have to stick around till then!


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans; Life After Death.

Chapter 4: To Run To Fight

/AA

"Hmm."

She sat across from an ethereal orb glowing in the center of the table. Despite all the best luck they'd acquired over the time warp to earth he still had his pride...that brat was going to give her wrinkles! Or, worse...

She bit her red lips as the make up started to fade. The look was all her. No need for mascara or prissy blush. It came naturally. The years had been good to her. But Roku was only going to scare the poor boy to death! Why not take his power already! Such a drama queen...

Sighing quickly she talked cooly.

"I've been most patient with he who is all powerful. Is this what you're after? That power source! Then .Back. It seems-

He the dragon shook his head. The long hair falling from his shoulders. "You don't know the half of it. He, the son of mine owes me a life. One pure of heart. And untouched by time. They must be taught a lesson yes, yet...your fiance's ward impresses even I." his grin was very crooked. Almost uneasy as she was, Veronica stayed put.

"This orb of magic souls connects you to him and I." He spoke with such ease as if this were a thought. Without an actual plan?

"And yes, I thank you for allowing me ease of way to this world. You shall be rewarded upon your return to the kingdom-

"sure..."Ronnie tried to mutter to her self.

"I cannot go back just yet..." he continued. His fingers clutching a staff and blade of the king. "Whence I return, she will be in my care. You realize this? The demonic aid I have in store for the night?" as he asked this cryptically as he could she stood up to face the orb's true face. "There is a problem though." She said to the face.

"I can see that Alice is among the rabbits...she intends to kill."

"Really." A somewhat shocked Roku wondered if this were false. Yet did she train in the mountains as a result of such power? Powerful teaching had made her blind before in his keep while the dragon was dormant. Could she face the fear of it all? Going back to her great home, rebuilding lost ties and losing memories lost forever?

She would be unstoppable, yet that boy Richard held her steady. Why was he never mentioned before during their last encounter...was she trying to forget?

"Alice questions her fate. I shall show her my own sort of answer to that." He turned to the gates and set forth to the courtyard. Where he would await his opponent. The child losing as many memories as the boy.

/A

She turned a corridor towards the grand hall in a flash. Her boots padded against the tiles as she led herself past many cooks, cronies and servants of the great kingdom of sky and earth.

Stop right there.

She swiveled to her right. There was someone supposedly watching her performance.

"You...are that girl-

She whispered aloud in shock. The girl with trailing hair now wore a cropped up spiked hair style. Her dress was now more like a uniform, she wore boots shorter than Alice's. And her whip of a blade was tucked nicely into its mistress's ankle strap pouch.

"I am Piper the Bound ." She said without emotion. "You are no longer a student here-

her tone turned darkly as she began to find that this may be the girl everyone spoke of when she'd first arrived here.

"How did you?- Never mind that!" Alice rebuked. Her eyes forwards and eying the girl violently.

"Where is Roku?"

"There are rumors that 'X' the unworthy has given up his life to become a vessel to my king' other, assassin..." She fiddled with the traces of her spiked loose bun. ~_What did she mean...rumored?_~ Alice quizzed while she remained in tact.

"So, you are here to put an end to his life? This should be fun..." A blade was holding up her part! Using the sharp item she guided it to fly towards the girl across the grand hall. Allie continued to dodge the blades as they came from the same piece that flew right and left. With a small hand gesture the sharp shards transformed into more.

She stood panting a bit, not too much for she had trained as a rebel as well. Malchior's people had joined her in the mountains. Hoping that there would be someone mage or not to teach her magic, and how to attack and defend others she ran into a bit of luck. A good guy who was partly both and one and the same was there to guide her on her journey towards enlightenment. Towards the fall of the dragon king. Towards the recovery of her friends and her rightful king. Descendent of Warrior king and Sorcerer extraordinaire; Richard- which was also Robin's true name and guise; Rokuro's name was of east and west. He was one and the same. Hopefully the king would give up and in one day to his wrongdoings of the people...the killing of Lorelei the first of the spirit of the west...of earth's daughter...

It had to end.

"Come and get me!" Alice fought bravely as she attacked and defended passing servants of the deranged king...they were still her people. Nevertheless, this was wrong.

"Piper! I know who you are, you are not a killer! You are a-

"SHUT UP!" With a scald from her whip blade the other girl descended towards the ground as her arm began to throb.

She winced in pain as she tried to hold her staff proudly. The mark was already beginning to set. She would be marked if she stayed to fight longer than needed. Piper had won the wrong match. This was a casualty. It would scar her with tainted darkness as a reminder. Of who she'd been after.

Holding her self up with the staff she looked down to spell and cast out the girl from her sorcery. She had to leave.

More guards were coming. This was not good. Piper smirked as the spell broke and her body slipped into unconsciousness...

/B

"Did the blade's poison stun her? Where is she now-

"Calm down my dear..."

Regis!"

That is what she could muster out of the crying of a shadowy thing in the darkness. Like a whip she watched now as her eyes popped open. Wildly she looked about the room. Where was she...

It was a ward of some kind where a nefarious doc was administering a stinging solution onto her arm-

"No-!"

She shoved the cloth away and and dashed messily with her hair in tangles towards the door.

"Where ya goin princess?" The voice was mocking her as she saw who's it was. The god had called in gender bender, age changing, Rokou the cursed. He wasn't very unhappy with that crooked smile on his face.

Almost like he'd wanted her here...

"Let me leave, you don't understand! The Mark!-

"We were, getting rid of it..." he sighed slowly. "But then you had to wake up- poor sleeping beauty!" Chuckled the demi demon.

"This isn't funny!" as she was about to start up again she began to cough madly up some blackish gook from-

"What did you do to me? She rushed towards the doc and screamed while her hands were in fists. The cough had come again, this time more fierce than before.

"Like I said," Rokou explained again. "You were sick from never being exposed by a mark before now..Reggie here was gonna cure you but you tried to high tail it back to the-

"We are, Cough! Rebels...ugh...my head..." she groaned trying not to lose sight of Rokou but the fatigue feeling-

Regis frowned a bit as he reseated her highness once be told."Sit back down princess. You can talk when you wake..."

So dream she did, and boy was she tired...

/B

The train, it had taken a bit of time...money etc energy but it was going to be worth it.

A new life...he was almost eighteen spring was upon them, and then...he sniffled as the rain stopped then started to pour again.

"Don't cry...i have to do this-

"But aren't you runnin_**g **_away from them?" Asked a voice. "Your family?"

The light version of Rokuro/Richard ,Hakuro was floating by his suitcase. The trains were busy today. As if the next day all the world would just-

"Stop, OK? You dragged me into this. And now..."he sighed with a croak. "And now, I don't even have a family-

"That's not true! You're lying to yourself! He'll find us...you! You've got to go where its safe. I don't want to see you hurt..."

"YOU NEVER CARED! I was a pawn in someone else's game, Roku...he's crazy! He'll come after me? But he already has a son?" Richard stomped over to the tracks. "I've got my ticket. And you know what?

"_**What?.**_." Whimpered the sad little light angel as he scrunched his eyes to look up.

"IT REALLY WORKS! Ha...I've **never** felt _so_ in control-

He said loudly as the train conductor began to take passengers in. The kid angelic shook his head. "If our aura grows stronger...you'd be in control again. But giving up so he can destroy the real you?" frowned the angry boy spirit. "You're no hero or human! You're a-

Richard grunted angrily"Stop...i have to leave-

"YOUR JUSTA LOST SOUL!" he screamed as the last train came by.

"Who is he talking to? The conductor scratched his skull curiously. Oh, this city..."

The lost spirit huffed back to the grown up."You're friends...they are gonna die over this because of-

"DONT. Leave my friends out of this!" His fists ached over this conversation. It was over. "What friends? You don't want anyone!-

"Good..." he gasped and huffed. "**Good** BYE!"

Only this time he was half crying out his feelings. As he boarded the tears began to flow. "goodbye..." he sobbed to himself.

/

Raven's view was high up to the ceiling. More people gathered as spirit as the show was about to end. The cheered on the act as if it were cake candles being blown out at a birthday party.

Mumbo cleared his throat."Now...for my last and final trick of the evening...i will need a volunteer?"

"Hmm...how shall I pick from all of you lovely people- oops! I mean, spirits!" He chuckled not realizing that the rope to the children's fate was becoming shorter.

Rini had the sharp object in her hand-

"Ready? Now!" Will or Slade stumbled from the torment of the binds. Then finding a sec to watch out for Rini, who was face to face with The Shifter imp. Shifter.

"Oh no...um!" She panicked as soon as he grew in size to the size of an elephant!

"Take that!"

Will had the sharp blade as his aim took hold to hit shifters sagging shoulder.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" The imp now revert to his old size trying to warn Mumbo in the process.

_~They are planning to ruin big man's show! Get them!~ _the scraggily thing used his magic to tie them down, but something shielded the girl. A magic glass eye? Slade had power whether he wanted it or not.

"Y-you-your...!-

Raven had been trying to escape when she saw that the boy's eye to the right was a fake. With the power of a dragon coursing through it with red energy he protected Rini from certain doom!

"Will...Or should I say, Slade!" As she said this it struck at the bond that held the children together.

"Let's end it! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The room filled with her power as the two faded into the light the Magician fell to his knees in shame. His minions all diminished into mist, he had to go bring himself to justice.

"Raven? Your Cloak! It's all white?" Starfire had just met up with them. Her hair was soaked from so much rain! Raven smiled with a nod. "We also have a spying traitor-

"Will!"she called out but instead of a helpful; 'I'm right here!'- she was pained to see that in the old William was a little Slade! And he had Rini!

"You will not- Starfire trailed off as he came from the cloud of dust.

Instead he brought the girl who was unconscious and being piggybacked over to the team.

"Next time work on your aim-

Cyborg stopped Bb from going full beast on his behind."You little!-

"Shh, she's not going to be happy when she wakes up. That is, when I leave." still he seemed quite desperate to go, but he'd leave behind the one person who might save his hide after all.

"We can't do that...Slade...um...mini." Cyborg shook his cybernetic brain as he frowned down. He tried to piece together the piece of info indicating how Slade, had gone kid! No answer.

"It was magic, Roku stole my real body to use for his own. He's warped by any other name. So I was sent to capture the Boy Wonder...seems that my eye tells me he's-

"Your eye? Liike...a crystal ball..."proclaimed the team's sorceress. "You were given a magical relic." She said. "But why?"

He wasn't that worthy. In fact he was the most distrusted and unbelievable of them all. In some way because he had once had a connection to her leader lost, that is why Roku and and his crew were so keen on helping with the master plan.

But Slade was now a worrisome servant of the dragon. He wore his jeans and tee like all the rest of the world. But this...meant he was willing to help them or be on his own again? Did he tell Rini; poor helpless Rini!

"And that girl...Rini," he continued aimlessly. Not thinking but looking out into the city skyline. "She's quite the tough act to follow, she's the one who helped free me."

"She's just a naive teenager at heart." Cy exclaimed. "She trusted you to be her-

"Friend? I could never put her in danger! She was so kind to me...even after she found out." Little Slade snorted with a grin planted on his lips. "She's better off going home. Don't know if this was part of the master plan-

That we can count on being true." Said Raven as the old villain stepped through a portal made by that blasted eye!

"When she's fully aware, send her home...all worlds aren't safe. If he can bend time...well. You'll understand his real intention. Soon enough-

"Waaait!" Bb and the others called out. "Don't!-

"Go.." Stomping off with a bare knuckle pound to the air he wanted to know before that dragon got to big for his...own good.

"Well great, cryptic Slade is a happy Slade, even when the dragon lizard king shrunk him!" he shouted with each footstep closer to the station since it was close to night fall. There was a chance, a slim witty bitty one that they had a chance. Yeah as long as the dragon didn't devour their souls first!

/

Gotham, a home to those that wish to gain power not responsibility. To be in fear, that's the work of the city. The world would soon be like this one. So desolate and engulfed in too much noise of sirens wailing off into the night.

Yet there was a chance of hope , at the top of a hill on the outskirts of town lived a man who had double lives. That of a man and a hero time and time again. Though those that had other plans for the city were the villains- once known through their achievements. But there was always another story...

Villain like Veronica was off to stop and trap the bat. "Where could he be?" Looking high and low for those wretched...-

Her thoughts were erased as he came back into her life.

"Ronnie! Listen.." Bruce bit his lip. This was going to be for moral support She needed to be there.

"He's out there, But I want you to let someone else, find out." she smiled sweetly to her puppet.

"Huh? Ronnie, that isn't-

"LISTEN. To me."

As the power over her dear husband to be. She caused his mouth and ears to shut. No one, especially the puny butler would know that Bruce WAS hers.

~You will do nothing for the next 48 hours, we will be together...that's what you wanted right?~ Her necklace orb was glowing red and shimmered from the moon and sun's end. "The boy means nothing. You know nothing." She left his mind a blank sheet. Which changed as soon as she snapped her fingers with a wave.

He saw her. Bruce blinked numerous times before waking up partly. "Sweetie? The stress really is getting to you, why don't you go rest up..?"

"Sure...if that's the plan..-

"Bruce! Master Bruce! You look awfully tired. Is everything-

Suddenly the shimmer spoke. And poor Alfred worried all over as it swung under by her throat.

Her look made him back away.

"Um, Miss Veronica...where did you get that lovely gemstone pendant? It's very..."

"Oh!" Her look softened "This was passed some time down to me by my, mother." she worried now, who was he to ask?

Guessing that she was hiding some thoughts inside, Bruce held up while clutching his skull up to the stairs and eventually to his room.

/

"Shoot!" Ronnie would only wait till the groom keeled over. But when would that happen? She was cursed, just to obey some silly vermin.

~Well, power or no power I still have the shard...~ she thought as a cunning grin passed over her cheeks. She backed over to bookcase in the left corner of the living area.

She spelled which would lead her to the boss.

~Take me to the Titan's Richard.~ she transported, but not as far as she thought it would be. A rainy thrown out of whack train station. He'd been here. That...well. It was no use to argue, she would just go mad!

Flying without the passerby interested; since they couldn't see spirit at the least- insects...she glided off over to the nearest train . She was visible now. "Time to do some snooping around. The dragon's wait is over." she whispered and head over to track, the sliding doors her passage into his domain.

/

The rickety trail made the boy's stomach shift, his knees were not able to stay on the ground so he curled up and waited for the final stop. "Must...stay...awake.." he groaned as his side began to ache from the rocking of the tracks to the side. Here was a chance to start...anew? Well besides his vocabulary switch to that of a 19th century student, Ronnie played her European self well enough to fool them all!

That made Dick sit up, there was danger around him. But he decided to wait it out when nothing appeared at all. So he then laid down his head onto his luggage backpack he'd also taken with him on his journey. Soon lulled into a fidgety sleep and with no way of waking up.

He was about a while from the next stop. Dick didn't care, wherever the train decided to take-

SCHRRRREEEEEEECH! The train almost halted to cause the passengers to fall over on top of their belongings. "What the!-

"Agghhh!-

The conductor! Dick lifted himself to full height and waited like all the rest as the doors slid open. There was only the conductor standing with his eyes open wide and his breath shallow.

"Run..."he whispered as the rickety old car made him fall face flat to the front. Someone was from behind! And that wasn't all.

The people were in a panic! They didn't even try to grab their belongings as they head for the door to the next and possibly last stop.

Only Dick was knocked to the floor as the mob swarmed around him. Someone gave him a hand. Soon they were all gone, Richard was holding the gloved arm of none other than who the white spirit boy had tried to warm him about earlier.

"You gave us all quite a shock." Roku said with a frown. Though he would not let go of the young man's arm.

"Come, we are going."

As he was dragged with brute force no one seemed to care or see that he was in pain from the markings.

They burned like acid fire. He was unable to protest and kicking like before by all means did not faze this fierce warrior assassin. He tugged and tried to curse between his teeth or as a spell, the words he'd been shown from that piece of paper to control the fire.

WHACK!

Tears from the pain- he had to bite his lip to ease the tension. Roku, had smacked his own captive. Son or not that was not right or fair at all. His cheek was starting to bruise a bit, and his eyes!

They only saw red, were red...with those black rings in the center!

"Wha-

"Kind of hurts doesn't it? The god sighed. "To feel helpless, lost, alone-

"A-

Roku started to finish. "Like I said, quite. A scare...only _you _can make it better. I only need you. Bruce as you call him is none other than a puppet. Veronica won't let him leave unless I tell her to let, him go.

He used that damn hand to make the boy look up to him. Robin was angry, Dick was actually afraid. Nervous and tired as well as alone now he knew going back would finally happen. Waiting for the final blow he said not a word.

"Why, don't I heal that mark and that blow. You gave me no choice when you tried to curse yourself-

"What? But, cough...but someone gave it-

He clasped his hand over his mouth. ~_STUPID STUPID! He's going to tear me to shreds, even if I tell him!~_

"You don't have to tell me, smiled the god and demon. "I already know." He placed the tip of his finger onto the boy's brow and waited.

"Your walls were impenetrable only when you left the guardians. Veronica was able to make her mark, the shard of course made it easy to peek into your head. But, that fowl that cares too much..."he said with disgust; "made getting by not so simple... easy as it was."

The god hovered face to face with the teen. "Where is your spirit light? He has a name you know."

"Get away...get away!"

Roku let his guard down giving Richard enough time to escape.

Though he remained everywhere Robin decided to be the stubborn kind and decided to run away anyway.

/

He still couldn't believe he'd bitten the demon on the wrist. Giving the god an answer would have made him forget where he needed to go! But Raven...she'd been there all along. And he was such a brat! Leaving in order to forget all the good times with his friends! To...just forget EVERY thing he'd ever known...

~I'm stronger than that.~ He thought as he was just about last one to the door...

SLAM!

"And where do you think you're going?" With each step of those boots the teen became ready to defend himself.

"Actually" started the god "If you won't participate, ill just have to ask Veronica to destroy your mentor...from the inside out. The wedding will be canceled and it will, be all your fault." With the comment and prediction made Dick 's fists uncurled slowly as he let his arms hang limp. His eyes grew with despair etched over his brow.

Could he really take control like that?

"The city will have your house investigated. The Bat's secret will be out. And no one will ever speak of it again. Maybe to increase the numbers that view the television. He yawned. Or to overtake your precious world by storm. It's your choice. You've seen what my world can do to your earth. Crush it to dust!" He hissed. Stepping ever closer towards his objective made the little mouse frightened. Richard was this close to escaping...he would not-

"Oh, also that spell only lasts for a few hours..." Roku pointed to the teen's skull center. "The so called, fire will return unless you decide now." he said as Dick tried to fight the fear.

~He'll have everything! I've got to warn,-

"Follow me, the center circle was meant for you. Richard-

"Stop that!" He cried with his eyes still dry but becoming quite moist with tears. "They were my only family! You can't-

"YOUR ONLY Family?" Huffed the god ."You have more than enough fans on both world I assure you."

Dick thought back to his adventures in the spirit world. Why did they all seem to refer to him as my lord? If he was king back then that had nothing to do with the present!

In fact, what did he know about that guy to begin with? Nothing, and it should stay that way. Forever.

Just then those tears felt like ice and as he blinked them away the father of the prince before him was sent aback into the seats around them. The doors opened and Richard had no choice but to find out where he'd ended up. So he left the god on the floor to the dark shadowy world he called home.

The god Roku though was not unconscious. Still waiting he would have that boy's soul even if he fell to the ends of the earth.

There would be no mistaking it. He was ever so close to his goal he could taste it.

/

~Ding dong.~

The door to the manor off in the other section of Gotham city was dark with not a person or security guard in site.

"Not a very secure area, huh Rae?" Asked Beast boy as they waited with impatient

thoughts still dancing around in their heads.

The door to the front remained closed. So Cy was there and decided to scan the place with a regular security systems' check. Scanning...

"Whoa, you guys aren't going to believe me...but-

"But? We are not too late are we?" Asked Starfire who had come along too. She knew of an evil lady who had taken control of Gotham, feeding the city and its people lies was almost like how her sister Blackfire had treated she and her friends. It as unmistakable. She was pure distrust. A soul stealing monster like the Ro-kou...

She wanted to scream! There was too much so much to do. And time was running out! The wedding would take place...

/

"It's this week?" Verra grabbed the paper pulling it from Wiz's hands.

Wiz sighed."Not only that...but we should be with him. We are the Guardians. We protect all!"

Kay only growled under his breath they let Malchior of Knoll tag along...that's stupid!" he cursed out loud.

"How's Rini?" Asked Vee as the teddy bear guardian ran his mouth in many languages.

Wiz sighed with a cough this time. Her true name is Princess Mini Moon Chibiusa. She is not from the realm of human nor gods.

Kay interrupted was from his rant. "The heck! Where did she come from then? Another planet?-

"Actually yes. How did you know?" Asked the wiz as he tended to the magic elixir of life in a vile.

Ugh! Grouched the guardian with a groan. He did not like it when he was right. A guardian out of whack was no more than a human demi god!. And Rob being out made him seem...

We have to go there!-

"Even if we could." Brought up the mixed a light powder into a mortar with his pestal "Rini cannot go home. She is in our care. And Miss Maya is-

They were silenced for a moment.

Wiz tapped his foot impatiently. "Who was watching miss Maya and little Nina?"

Uh oh!

The young men looked at one another. Kay slapped his hand over his brow. And Verra went out to the next room and sighed when he was away from the two.

He looked down at his hands. The paws were no longer fury but fiercely fluffed up with spiked mayhem surrounding them. The dark power that he felt...was it getting stronger? He was after all a former servant of the dragon. So were those two. But...why was the aura all but a miasma! Was Roku winning?


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans; Life After Death.

Chapter 5 : The Contract

/AA

"No one's home? We came all this way Ra-

"Hush up." Malchior spat with a hiss. He got to his feet from the side of the house and stood by Raven and Starfire.

"There's someone, one is unconscious...the other..."Raven watched with anticipation as he began to use a wizard's spell to see into the rooms.

~MALCHIOR~ she said telepathically and angrily. He's asleep-

"He's been under a spell. Mr. Wayne was it?" ~Where is that doggie Robin mentioned...~ Yes, Malchior had spied before when he'd been still with the rebellion forces in the other realm. But this wasn't all good fun to be had. Something was amiss. ~Where was that old-

"Hello? Who's there! Show yourself-

A flashlight shown out into the front yard.

Raven gasped.~Alfred!~ He'd finally come to his senses and was able to find the culprit to be none other than the meta human Titans.

"Oh...dear me, you scared me half to death Miss Anders..." he sighed heavily without resisting the urge to speak. "Aand...why, I know you! Miss Roth! Garfield and Victor Stone! It's been forever since we last met." he smiled and offered for them to enter the abode as if he'd never forgotten. Nice man.

/

"We must be very quiet..Master Bruce is resting for the evening. Seems he has the jitters as long as he's getting married to-

"That's kind of what we need to talk to you about..."Victor as Cyborg said as they tiptoed to the living area.

"This...Veronica Ferguson..."Raven said with a clear head. All except for the jitters herself!

"She's invo-

"What a wonderful person! Miss Veronica has had a very positive influence on us all-

"Heh, you don't know the half of it..."Malchior sneered to himself. That made the butler grow quiet.

"And, _who_ might this young gentleman be?" He asked with a hint of dislike in his tone. Malchior gruffly cleared his throat. "My name is Malchior of Knoll. I do not live here on earth...- he began.

"An alien planet? Another time dimension?" Alfred asked. "You don't seem so different from your speaking point."

"My language is similar though complex. I come from a world ruled by gods, demo-

Raven but in. "What he's trying to say...!...Is that he needs your cooperation as much as we do..!"

"Noo, the earth and my worlds are in grave danger. Just tell him." Mal said frustrated by the lack of cooperation. Raven gave him a new look. She didn't want anyone hurt. More lives would pay the price if the man did not know in time!

Cyborg interrupted as he saw the two; dragon and bird in a struggle.

"Um, how can I say it...did...did anything happen when Robin came back to Wayne's place...?"

"Why! Indeed!"He exclaimed excitedly. "The young master is..."

"Is... "

The butler was forbidden to involve anyone yet these were the league's proteges and Richard's friends. They were the last to guess, they knew of his coming home to Gotham.

His head hung low to the group's surprise.

"I...believe he left...-

"We are too late? Robin is our friend! He would not hide his coming and going from us, no matter how distraught this relationship becomes...Where did he...she stopped herself on that last sentence.

"I am afraid that is where the Batman is still searching for clues...Young Master Richard should never have come home!" Groaned the butler into his fists. "With Selena Kyle out of the picture the young Veronica- god knows where they even met!- was allowed to become accustomed to the life of...oh!" He sighed unpleasantly.

"I apologize..." The old butler coughed. "There is no need to become so overwhelmed. They will find him-

Starfire was quiet for a moment then cried;"Could we not ask -

"You could try. Miss Ferguson actually needed rest as well as Master Bruce. For some reason neither has come about since this afternoon..."Al thought aloud.

"Should we try to wake them?" Asked Raven politely. "I could see into their minds, check into her background and past." The old man thought for a moment then stood tall, as he could.

"Who would benefit! The wedding is less than a week away from today."

"Th-this week! You're pullin` my leg!" Bb had been marveling at the size of the home when he decided to comment that.

"I kid you not! Why would they wait until summertime! Its preposterous..." the man grumbled under his breath.

/B

It began to rain..

Over Gotham everyone on city streets remained inside thanks to its downpour of tears.

Wind struck off in the distance until its dance decided to begin again in the city.

Huffing and while the wind was blowing, Dick Grayson tried to find a place..any place to wait out the storm. And to hide from that deranged lunatic!~ I...don't ant this life he's offering...no one in their right mind would~

"Whoa!"

Lightning tilted into the city below as its heart was set ablaze in the night sky.

It didn't look human. More beast or alien than human being or animal. It looked a lot like that shape shifter, only tall and wire free with big muscles under its exterior. A lightening beast...

Robin cried over the wind and rain."What do you want!"

"_What do you want!_" Mimicked the demon goon.

~This is useless, talking to~

"I WANT YOUUUUUU!"

A flash back of a white wolf with blue eyes shot Richard down cold. It was quick and the shock stung and hissed as it tore up his shirt and jacket. He flipped away as the hunt continued.

/

Slade mini man sat up. Something was close by. He could taste the fear of another.

~Dick?~

He stooped over as the portal shot him onto pavement and he landed by the teen's side. ~Was he...alive!~

"Wha- You?" Robin's instinct came on close at hand as he lay there; eyes half opened.

"What do you think you're-

"Aaaagh!"

Slade fell down too as the beast sneaked up to see the little guy make his next move. Now he was as helpless and paralyzed as the teen.

The bolts surrounded them into the form of an orb. Slade knew what this beast was. It was the corrupted lightening spirit. ~How did Roku~

They cried in pain as it set them onto the ground. " All finished sire...!"

The beast growled to its shadowed suppressor who in turn lifted a staff and sent the two boys flying.

"Now...will you help me free my brother, Thunder! You promised!" smirked the spirit widely.

"I did not tell you the best part." Roku's frown was loosened. "Was it not your pathetic twin that caused you to find a new path?"

"I...do not remember! Why will you not free him!" it stomped around wrecking half the old ware houses around them. "WHYWHYWHY! YOU SAID YOU WOOULD!" the spirit lightening moaned with each crushing blow.

With the power lost the bubble popped around poor lightening brother and he was reverted back to normal stature.

"He's mine, do you not remember out bargain!" Laughed the ferocious god. "You sold him off to me, soul and all!"

"Noooonnononononoonno! Noooo..." The lightening brother sighed with a crush spirit. "Take me to him.." it said sadly. "I will join you-

/

"Robin was Richard...then who was Dick Grayson..."

Roku wasn't too worried while the child and young man were in the state they'd been left in. His best soldier still was remembering...nothing. As if this person could be a vessel...no! It had to be done and for sure before the ceremony Veronica Bethel had given her life waiting for. This was just the beginning.

Dick's partner, Slade was the first to rise up. This was going to be tough, convincing the dragon ruler to let the man go. If he even succeeded at this...he'd never follow another demon to war, again!

"If so, then why are you here? Trying to play the hero? There you'll always remain a blunderer. A fault to your world...this Joey and Adeline...you know I might use your objective against you. Why bother asking me for forgiveness...?" he hissed as a snake would a dark twisted smile was not only present. But very real was the world around them. "The boy will realize his place." He looked over to his study desk. "You failed to initiate that into him-

"WHY WOULD I?" Slade snarled in objection. "Your tactics also fail...to think you were on top this

long..." The king snorted at the remark as his head snapped back. Boy Slade was an angst filled Slade.

"This is what you were all along, the child of your former self. Your inner most fear..."

"Like i'd listen-

"You sound like the teen? Why indeed..."

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well! You are free to warn them, though i'd like to have a word with Rokuro first off."

"His name is-

"I..Know.."

There was a new shock! So, he was using Richard and Rokuro? The son had nothing to say about being used!

"There's that look! Well almost had it...you see, they called me far away in the sands along with my mother as something.. Soul stealers... Branded."

"What?" He didn't need to hear the god's latest issue; his back story!- or did he?

"Who was she that made you? Slade asked as though this were a storytelling of relatives. "Was she a demonic spirit-

"Quite likely, though I was not entirely. I did not have a father for I was a bastard. One sired by a lug that had no dignity!-

"Yet here I am!" He outstretched his arms wide. " Just as close to the vessel stage and not yet dead by the god's fury..."

"Why tell me then?" cried out the god's lackey. "I'm not him but...what are you trying to redeem...?"

"Don't." Roku grasped the boy's shoulder. He was almost too loud as to wake Robin.

"Don't what?- oh...i have to, he's...he's the hero. You were correct. Not me." He turned away to go to the other young teen. Roku didn't want the mind to be seized but if not that then he'd ruin it all!

The god frowned"I, said. I'm waking him. There is no power you have over-

"The eye then. Give it _back_ to me." With that one word his whole body froze. He had a plan all right...

"Wh-why..it's useless to you, you have two-

"It's my third."

"Oooh big guess huh? Sorry but unless you call off the wedding-

The eye does have you, you just can't feel it!-

It hurt and made him scream in pain. Falling down to his knees he was unable to quiet himself. Shadow? He was there somewhere in the closest nesting places.

The god smiled evilly to Slade then softened when speaking to vampire cousin. "Shadow! So good to finally see you've recovered. How is your pupil, Piper?" He asked nicer than before.

"We have found a spying girl rebel...she is most peculiar!"

"Is she alive?"

"SHE BETTER BEEEE... YOU, YOU, JEEERK!-

"AGH!"

"Why would you **care** what she becomes?" Asked an angry and annoyed shadow rider. "Be nice to him." Roku reminded. "He's very...helpful in some ways..."

The thin line of drool came from Slade mini's lips as he sat on his knees into a stupor. His mind sunk into the pit of darkness as nothingness enveloped him into a saddened state.

"We will discuss, her later. I have some prisoners to see to. Good day!-

With that shadow then left the two boys to their fate.

/

Wh- WHERE am I?" his voice lowered as he looked back around again. This was not roku's study. It was a dungeon cell with a bed and...

"Dummy! Agh! My eyes..." Robin was Richard yet he stayed well, knowing this was getting confusing enough...huuurt!

He held the eyes he'd gained shut. They were worse as they gave him migraines even while he was half awake!

"Slade! Rokuuu!" He called over the pain.

"Shit!"His cursing only made the room shake...was that him?

He clung to the bars with his bloodshot eyes already halfway to the underworld- what?

He made the bars shake as he tugged and pushed as they swung in and away.

His last resort was to kick. Why did he have the urge suddenly to go wolf?

"Uuugh!" He groaned, "There has to be a way- Wiz?"

Wiz had been waltzing around without a mission or care. "Why was he-

Holding the bars Wiz came closer"Wiz? Why are you here? What happened , what's going on!"

"I...don't know what you say! I have...i have done wrong!" He blubbered out. "There is no way! You signed it!" Wiz wailed softly to the teen.

"Signed what? I'm the victim here! .going on?" He moaned with a sigh.

"The contract! The servitude! You signed it in the spirit world kingdom keep...-

"You do, you do know what that was right?" Greg looked up to the teen and frowned.

He was in for it now...

"It's...i can't remember!-

"It's part of that damnable mark! The source of his control!"

"Like Raven..." whispered the teen aimlessly.

"Sort of, you made the deal, I was not present then maybe...but he's taken us all for the thrill of seeing the worlds crumble!" Wiz began. The king was always this way when the words are spoken none shall reside on this earth...

"From that book?" He asked Wiz. "The book from the Arabian Kingdom...what happened to the people!-

"There were never any... they were already gone-

Liar! Why are you even here? Warn my team! Go, get out of here!-

"I...am bound by his law." Wiz said monotonously to them both. "He needs my magic and medicinal skill to...to have you stay! I said no many a time...i fought...he won...but...if my death does lead to your rebelling within this keep. Than to it I shall abide.

"You're not going to die Wiz..." Robin soothed himself a bit. "Raven's curse had hope, mine will too..."

"But how do we break the contract! It-

Wiz held up a palm.

"I'll do it."

What? Robin stood and frowned. "_We'll _do it! No 'I will' in this! Trust me.." he voiced with a small echo to follow.

/C


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans; Life After Death.

Chapter 6: The Big Mess

/A

A guard covered from head to toe in bulging muscles was having a nap when all of a sudden a cry wrung out down the hall to where he leaned against a wall. He wasn't human at all but that didn't matter as of now for our Titan hero. "Ow ow!" He groaned angrily. "Wazza big deal! You outta be quiet in that cell you got-

"Huh?" The big ogre lug was sorry indeed as the boy held the neck of the Wizard Gregory in his hands.

The Wiz was quiet, this was only a dream and when he woke up...

POW!

"Got the key?" Asked Richard as he'd let go of the man for the plan to succeed.

"I just gave him a swift kick to the head," Wiz corrected. "Nothing-

"Serious? Um, hello? - There isn't much time." Dick looked both ways cautiously as he went to the back of the bars and was out of the cell as of today. Forever! "Those guards might come to check up on us-

He whispered carefully as they lurked in between hallways. And opened doors.

~Right, I'm trapped in the dark dungeon of my former master. He was a shameful kid napper!~

"Wiz?" He looked away from the frosted glass of a window and blinked. "Yes, the other key.." this place was like a labyrinth of hall ways. So they were saved for the time being.

Taking out the mud made clay key from ( A new beginning) , his eyes were careful to use only as much power as he would need.

There!" With a clank the key twisted to life and they were moments away from leaving the room for good.

"Hurry up...there they are!" A guard at the end of the hall?

"Where- I kicked you-

"No! Wiz let's go!" If they did not dive head first into the rivers below the cliff through that door, then the cyclops man spirit did! Ducking away from the door that might have been the only way to see far below into the black waters.

Slapping against a rocky safe haven, the man was ok. Thanking the stars as wiz almost did every encounter with time, he was dragged off into the water too! Robin could swim as if Dick had the ability not to go near it. Two different persona rolled into one.

"HEREWEGO!"

Swishing waves locked into an intense battle with one wave to another wave. Only to find the loch ness in those foamy waves! Two!

"Agh!" Dick gurgled as he was swimming with Wiz near him but the wave was like a vacuum. It pulled them down,down,down, into the murky lake on the other side of the rocky cavern.

"I, I think we're at least away from-

He coughed. There was a shadowy figure approaching.

Hiya!" A man from the moon temple gate? What could happen next?

"A warrior! Wha- Theee, warrior coward whom imprisoned my fate! You will now feel my wrath! "Hyaaa-

The reckless man was holding a Katana and coming right for the men!

/

"A-A-AA_CHOOO!_

Beast boy and the others saw as Sleepy Star had to cover he mouth and nose in fear that she'd blow up the grounds.

"Bless you Miss Anders, and all of you before the next day approaches..."

"Do, sniff- sir. Do not feel upset because we are here. We will make things right again!"- Sniffled Starfire as she pat the wizard boy on the back instead of Al.

"Akh! Hey!" He whispered menacingly as she started to fall asleep on her own while standing.

/

"Hum.. " Bb thought to the others.."I wonder why he called you Miss Anders? You lived here only as long as-

" I have the league to thank for that.."she yawned as softly as she could muster.

Star, will you be alright heading back?- asked Cyborg carefully as she stooped into a dream at the thought.

"Nonsense! Stay as long as you like, I'll clear things up with Master Bruce in the morning." Alfred smiled to her and said.

"Then I shall..." She said dizzily. "Thank you for your hospitality. It will be my first time, maybe second...without-

Snore! She was out of commission alright!

/B

~Let's dance...~ Robin bolted away and up to the turret away to the side.

Not this agaaain! The assailant groaned while waving his sword around. Hey! I will not miss-

Where could they go, the gate! The same gate from the spirit, Bao Shi Lan and her misdoings in( the new beginning).

"Oooooooh! You cannot fight back against time or fallen fate!." He spat as wiz and the teen were trying to high tail it back wards towards the gate. Pointing his smiling face and sword into their faces he laughed a greedy laugh.

"The_ king_ will reward me perhaps, even call _me_ high one for a day! Mwahaha!" He laughed as the sword drew close.

"Ready...now!" The two men said under pressure.

"PENACE!"

Wiz spelled trouble for the guard as he ran and did not look back, as the spell energy followed him like a pack of fleas!

"Come on!-

"Wait!"

Wiz grunted as he halted the young hero. "WE forget one more! She is being held against her will as well!" This was ridiculous!

"Well? Robin crossed his arms impatiently waiting for the right answer. "Who, we have got to get out-

"Alicia..."

/

Visions of the forgotten past came flooding past the gateway to his memory bank.

Her...traitor, villainous and, friend...very quiet and quick to act...why her!

ALICE! Why? he moaned and huffed a sigh. "No, I'm only saving her because... she is a hero too. Of her world..."

"Darn.."

"Now what!" Croaked the boy. Recruits, that's what...got to go!

/

Alice sat on her old bed, yes and crashed a bit. Only thing she was by far missing was a real friend. Not cowards. Or tricksters!

"I have to escape.." she grumbled to herself.

~But he'll track you! The spell was helped it cannot be broken yet till he's-

The girl's hidden voice was confronted with by fear and shock.

"Arisu, stop."

Rubbing her skull she knew that voice all too well.

"Ugh, sire was it? I don't care what you do to me. Just leave him alone! He'll only betray all you build-

"Just, as before." He sat on an open seat by her dresser. Namely making her jump out of shock again.

"You don't want to leave, you won't find him...Earth is buried very far deep below the plates..."

Alice made fists by her damnable sides."You...you'll ruin anything that goes through time's web! How dare-

He was laughing not for the sake of being insane...

"Why-

He laughed in a very hollow unfeeling way. Like lackey Slade..."What had you thought of me when I captured the stone's wearer. A thief, a villain? Well if he gains more power-

"THEN TAKE IT BACK!" She tossed a small blade from her sock at the man. He caught it, flung it back to her when she was just about to dodge and made it into a missile with heat seeking senses. Just as the girl Piper!

It finally hit the wall and expanded into a bubble of energy as if it were being inflated by nothing. It tossed her into a dizzy state.

"….Toxic gas..." she coughed. Fumbling and trying not to give in to the poison and its lure Roku stepped up.

She was shaking far too much. Even he could take a bit of the stuff! It was harmless as he walked through the bubble's gasses.

He caught her in time and the bubble vanished into the fumes. But this meant he'd need her for the wedding. For the fall of Gotham's finest!

/

"Where is he...Master Bruce? Bruce, Alfred called by the door and past the hall way.

"Master Br-

He saw the lady frown, she looked unpleasant in that black and red nightgown. Was the lady bedding down for the evening?

"Is something wrong Miss Fergus-

"You may know actually..." he tensed as she came to him slowly. "Who...are you?" Her chuckle was a haughty smile as she reached out to grasp his shoulder.

Instead her palm sent a bouncing ball of energy to knock him off of his feet. He dodged quickly. The Titans were right! Something was going to happen. He had to warn-

"Ah-ah-ah! She laughed. "I won't allow an insignificant servant to get in my way..." he ran down the hall to a closet but it was a trap. The last door was locked!

"Servant! My word! Have you any idea what you're saying Miss-

"Oh dear!" She had fangs, and looked thirsty for fresh souls...

/

"Oh...now!" He cleared his dry parched throat. "See here, I will not-

His stature shrunk to that of a frail man without any bones.

"Allow this to go on?" She read. "Not a chance in hell would I meet defeat."

"You are not a blood leaching fiend? Then what do you want with Richard and Ma-

"Like you could guess my intentions..." she thought coolly about how to get him to give up.

"I am not alone in this fight..." she said with a cruel grin. "There is someone else." She hissed to him in his ear. He was sweating fear. That made her more anxious to take matters to the next level.

"How about we cut a deal! One man for the oth-

"You'll never win! And the answer is no. Bruce will come to his senses." Alfred beamed proudly. Looking back at countless times of their heroism. Gotham would be free.

"I _HATE_ goodie twos and their WILLS!"

"I unlike you have free thought miss-

"Veronica!"

Bruce saw that she was talking to Alfred. What was she doing up?

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned for her this much...

"Alfred, is everything-

"Master Bruce...a-

She glared at him, this would end in broken lost will power. It wasn't worth much now.

/

The winding halls of the keeep lead them to a chamber full of candles burning brightly over an alter. If this was Roku's idea of a church- no wait! It was...could it be?-

Wiz Greg looked up to see that the teen was holding his arm and shivering. He still wore his clothes from when he had left for Gotham express...line...

"Dick, Richard..." he whispered to the young lad. Do you feel alright? It is in the past...so mote it be-

"Gah!" The boy was linking himself telepathically by mistake. He saw the blood filled to the brim in that chalice, the hot cold rushing waters beat down onto him by a server of evil. Also there was a child being born as he looked down into a well similar to fairytale storybook written work! These were all memories that he'd recalled. Young Richard would show if they did not get his mind off the running thought train!

"Dick, No...Robin-

He was staring at the alter. Something had come to make him remember such misguided feelings. The alter room was making him angry. Richard stood till his toes and the bottom of his feet hurt. He walked in a limp as he began to reach the wall...he pulled out the bricks and yelled and grunted as it made him feel even more furious that the first block.

"It's all over! Let it go!" Wiz tugged at the boy's arm as he tried and tried to get the child to snap out of his trance.

The bricks flew across the room. And landed with a clank each time. He was going to tear this room apart next. The last chalice left for gods knows what was knocked over till the stone cold made it break in two. The mortar with the pestel full of petals...what was Roku showing him this for? It was enough to make him plow over the candelabra and see the poor flames flicker to an end.

"Stop!" Wiz cried over the crackling flames and smoke...smoke? "Oh no!" His head turned away to see shadow figures of darkness. Were they coming out to feed!

His staff was immediately at the ready.

"MAGICAL...GAME!" a bright magic spell forced the things back as the boy began to burn once more and the marks we covering every inch!

"Dick!" Wiz threw his staff to his other hand and tried to hold them back.

"Say it." A booming voice cried out.

"I..

"Say. It..." continued the voice clearly getting angry as if it were into thin air.

"I..." Richard's limbs felt heavy. He could no longer stand. The fire quickly spread. Covering the floor and taking form as an angry adversary to them all.

~I have to say something...Bruce and my team...my friends...~ His head just hung there for a bit. He was still perplexed. Whether for Batman or for his allies, what could he do? If Dick really cared he'd find a way to stop the dragon lord once and for...all...

over again?~

"Put out the flames! Roku, you're going to cause this castle to-

"Burn it away..." he whispered. Roku's gloved hands just lifted the flame as if it were magic, music to the deaf ears of time.

What?...the dazed boy's spell wore of. He was eying wiz Gregory from across the room. He was coughing up debris. But when Dick tried to stand he found that he'd been bound by a spell to his knees.

Wiz! I'm coming, Wiz! He reached out an arm and tried to crawl out of this spot he was in. As if a thousand tiny pins and needles were placed under his skin he cried out one last time;

"_WIZ!_"

/

The dragon caused his fire to stand still in time. The boy might have been crushed had it not been for that king.

Scooping the shaking child up, he was sure Wiz would perish. But he still needed that clever wizard for other matters concerning the flaw in his plan.

So shadow joined in and slung the sorcerer over his shoulder. The two counterparts nod and decided to find a cooler place to talk things over.

/C

Alice looked through the window leading out into fields of spirit kingdom earth.

She could have spoken then but soon she stopped all thought and listened to the sound of a piano.

"What is a piano doing out in the hallway?" she rubbed her eyes tired. Curious enough, she decided to investigate. And while she was out and about she'd find a door to the world she did seek above the earth.

Throwing on her cloak and boots she walked out side into the night air under the balcony that had been next to the window she'd gazed out of. A balcony in her room. Was she really that gaudy?

Only a romantic would decide to build that opening clear from her room. No one saw her as she slipped out into the night and drew a picture of who she might find...

"oh.."

It was surprising though as the culprit banged down on the keys with her fists. The counterpart Rouko in the form of a girl and a teen glared at the keys while pounding away.

"Stop!" Cried Alicia as she shook her head covering her ears as well from the droning melody that was certainly evil indeed. "You'll break the poor piano! That is no way-

"You know my true feelings, princess?" Closing the lid to the key board she sighed and watched the princess of the past suffer from such ignorant cruelty.

Why are you back in this place. You don't belong here anymore. Your dark feelings were driven out by your own heart long ago...me, heh. Im not only caged but chained to this realm as well. It's my divine punishment.

Alice shook her head with her hands free to fall to her sides. She frowned. "I do understand what troubles you." She said sadly. "But the damage you and that father figure have caused is irreversible." "You are supposedly going to be put away but by none other by the gods and guardians!-

Her reprimand made the figure in front of her jump. "Shhh, have you no fear of the night? There are shadow walkers everywhere you look. Be quiet."

Alice murmured now as if she even were listening to her own voice.

"You really were no more than a nuisance, you know that?" Alice sighed and swept her long hair back behind her.

"We were alright until you went after my brother like that!" She whispered this time. Call off his conquest-

"Wish I could," shrugged the teen raven haired girl in the white gown. "But he's got more power and it'll only increase if that brat gives up. He can't win. Roku's got too many allies.." she was bitter and angry down to the last fact about conquests of human life...

"So do the titans of earth." Smirked the angelic teen.

She wrapped the cloak around herself and smiled. We will have our day. Just you wait...-

She gasped and the cloak slipped to her side on her shoulders.

"Your leg!"

"Shhh! I was in a fight. And I...I know where dragon Earth is!" The young teen brought to the blonde's attention a key made of earth. This will open the lock to each door-

"It's a stone key? No one can possess another like it! Not since the great war!" Alice exclaimed in whispered silence.

"Yes, now hush!" She looked deep into the girl bubble trouble's eyes. "You do not know the suffering and so much it has brought...i was not able to free Earth.". she sighed "That is why I was tormented so. As a servant of the lord dragon king Roku, I have not a will to be of use to me...she wasn't sure if the dragon could hear them. But there wasn't any time left.

"Go, young Alicia;" _so dramatic! "Find him!"_

With that all turned to sea fog and mist as the girl with red eyes and black raven streaked hair disappeared without a word.

The key now sat in the palm of Alice' s hand. There was no time to lose! Earth must be unearthed! From, his chamber.

/

Alice will free earth but what about that lizard king, Bb and the Titans are trying to stop? I can tell you the wedding will be a big hours of planning type of ceremony. ...stay excited for the next chapter!


End file.
